


this must be what thrill feels like

by awsannie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, based on heart attack by chuu, changmin forgets to go grocery shopping all the damn time, chanhee and changmin are roommates, chanhee falls for kevin as soon as he sees him, everyone is out of high school except 00 line, for alan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsannie/pseuds/awsannie
Summary: “you!”kevin looks up, his eyes making direct contact with chanhee’s. they widen in realization.oh shit oh fuck he’s gonna hate me i didn’t mean to say that out loud this is so embarrassing i can’t believe i’m talking to the love of my life like this for the first time someone please save me before i combust—“ah! you’re that boy who ordered the cake right?”the what—?orthat one au when chanhee has to go grocery shopping because someone (read: ji changmin) forgot they needed groceries and he meets the love of his life (read: kevin moon)





	1. Intro: Character Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is a work in progress for alan! this is the first time i’m experimenting with the way i write and so this story is in play/script format!

 

 

 

 

 

> **_characters:_**  
  
---  
   
  
_**choi chanhee:** 21 years old, taking an online business class so he can start the business he wants, has dark brown hair and loves wearing oversized clothes, he’s roommates with changmin and is usually always hanging out with his friends younghoon and eric (when eric isn’t in school or when younghoon isn’t drooling over his neighbor). met changmin while their high school soccer teams were having a competition. chanhee loves photography and is often seen with his camera around his neck. honestly, his biggest pet peeve is when changmin forgets to go grocery shopping. hence, this is how his and kevin’s love story starts._  
  
   
   
  
_**kevin moon:** 21 years old, works at the bakery department around the street from chanhee and changmin’s apartment. usually works early in the mornings with juyeon. sometimes he works the afternoon/night shift with hwall. he’s always drawing on random stuff and always has bomb ass music recommendations. he wants to save up and start his art/music career, but life is hard. he lives by himself and usually prefers the quiet. he meets chanhee when he’s working one of his rare afternoon shifts. he seems like a cold person but is actually the sweetest baby and all he wants is love and affection._  
  
   
   
  
**__**

**_ji changmin:_** _chanhee’s roommate and one of his best friends. has a habit of not going grocery shopping and chanhee hates him for it. he works at a little kids dance school where he’s a teacher for the beginners class. has a weird schedule but everyone’s used to it. when he’s not teaching, he’s either sleeping/eating or staring at younghoon (who he’s known since 8th grade). changmin realized he was in love with younghoon when they were seniors in high school. complains to chanhee all the time about younghoon (chanhee is honestly so tired of their dumbass shit). and yes, he knows he has a long neck, but he begs people to let it be._  
  
_****_

_**kim younghoon:** went to 8th grade/high school with changmin and met chanhee at the soccer game as well. he’s become inseparable from them since. he also works with kids, but he works at a daycare instead. there’s a boy (hyunjae) who comes in to drop off his step-sister before he goes off to work. younghoon has talked to him a few times and thinks he’s pretty cute. he puts all his one-sided love and frustration towards hyunjae instead of who he truly likes — changmin. chanhee knows about their situation and comments multiple times a day how stupid they are._  
  
_****_

_**lee jaehyun (hyunjae):** the boy who drops off his step-sister to the daycare where younghoon works. thinks younghoon is nice and kind of wants to be his friend. but too bad his hands are full with all of his at-home problems, work problems, and the fat crush he has on the bakery department manager at the grocery store._  
  
   
  
   
  
_****_

_**eric sohn:** best friends with chanhee, changmin, and younghoon. still in high school. he met chanhee when he was a freshman and needed a tutor for math. he has a crush on hwall, the quiet boy in his english class who’s also one of his best friends. he’s always with sunwoo and hwall at school. he’s usually carrying around a notebook that’s so worn the pages might fall out (hint: the pages are filled with lyrics)._  
  
_****_

_**lee sangyeon:** the bakery department manager who’s more friends with his employees than he’s their boss. loves to help people with their shopping and helping people order custom foods. he especially loves to help the pretty boy with dark hair who comes in every now and then and asks for the same package of cookies when he’s on his works lunch break. all his employees are kind of dumb but he takes care of them and offers them advice when it’s needed. more like a dad than anything else._  
  
_****_

_**ju haknyeon:** used to be friends with eric when they went to school together. had a crush on eric but when he confessed, eric told him he liked someone else, resulting in haknyeon’s broken heart. hakyeon usually hangs around sunwoo nowadays (and he doesn’t realize what they share in common until sunwoo blurts about his crush on eric)._  
  
_****_

_**lee juyeon:** best friends with kevin and hwall, usually works the early morning shift with kevin at the bakery. he’s roommates with jacob. went to school with changmin, younghoon and jacob. usually hanging around changmin and chanhee’s apartment when he gets off work. let’s chanhee and changmin use his employee discount when they go shopping to help them. sunwoo is his little brother and when juyeon hears chanhee and changmin say that they’re hanging out with eric, sunwoo begs to come along._  
  
_****_

_**jacob bae:** roommates with juyeon, also went to school with changmin and younghoon and juyeon. met kevin through juyeon and quickly starting to fall for the big baby that kevin is. knows he has no chance so he pushes his feelings to the side and helps kevin when he talks to him and juyeon about chanhee and his cute lil face. goes to the store a lot for cereal (yes, he knows he has a problem)._  
  
_****_

_**heo hyunjoon (hwall):** best friends with kevin and juyeon. goes to school with eric and sunwoo. he usually keeps to himself a lot. he works at the bakery part-time in the mornings (since he’s a senior and dropped most of his classes). has a big crush on one of his closest school friends, sunwoo. he’s part of a dance team and when he isn’t practicing dance, he’s usually watching cartoons._  
  
_****_

_**kim sunwoo:** juyeon’s little brother. takes advantage of the fact that juyeon indirectly knows eric and hangs out with him (he’s really whipped for eric wOw). at school, him and eric and hwall are usually together. he loves english class when they’re all together and they start rapping and writing lyrics for the band they wanna start one day._


	2. 0.1 — Global Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first installment of our blossoming love story begins!

 

 

 

> **[Chanhee and Changmin's Apartment, Friday 5:08pm, Pre-Dinnertime]**

 

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(walks into kitchen, happy and content. contemplates what he wants for dinner, then proceeds to open the fridge)_ "What the hell..." _(closes fridge, then opens the freezer, realizes his pizza rolls are missing)_ "I swear to god.." _(frustrated)_ "Changmin!" _(slams the freezer door closed, voice increasing in volume)_ "Ji Changmin!"

 

 **CHANGMIN:** _(walks in through the front door of their apartment, sweaty with a bag on his shoulder)_ "I heard you shout my name from down the hall." _(stops, noticing the look on Chanhee's face, his face drops)_ "What? What did I do this time?"

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(crosses his arms, huffs and narrows his eyes)_ "I wanted to prepare the ingredients for dinner tonight, but it seems I've... run into a problem."

 

 **CHANGMIN:** _(freezes, eyes moving to the fridge)_ "Ah shit, I forgot to go shopping yesterday."

 

 **CHANHEE:** "Uh-huh." _(rolls his eyes, moves to grab his keys off the counter)_ "What did Younghoon do to distract you this time?"

 

 **CHANGMIN:** "He—" _(stops, blushes)_ "How do you know it had something to do with Younghoon?"

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(putting his shoes on, not looking at Changmin)_ "When is it not about Younghoon? Plus, I saw you stalking his social media accounts yesterday."

 

 **CHANGMIN:** _(flustered, sputters)_ "I wasn't stalking!" _(defensive)_ "I was just... observing."

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(gives Changmin a look)_ "Sure." _(grabs his wallet off the table by the door)_ "Preheat the oven to 350 for me, will ya? I'll be back in 30." _(turns and leaves)_

 

 **CHANGMIN:** _(to himself)_ "I wasn't stalking..." _(pouts, turns to the oven and presses the preheat button)_ "I was just... What was I doing?"

 

  

 

 

 

 

> **[Grocery Mart, Friday 5:33pm, Shopping For Dinner]**

 

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(grabs a shopping cart from the front of the store, heads to aisle 2, to himself)_ "Okay, I need tortilla chips, beans... ah I need taco seasoning and ranch as well..." _(distracted, feels a tap on his shoulder)_

 

 **STRANGER:** "Ah! Chanhee!"

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(turns around, eyes wide)_ "Oh!" _(registers who's behind him)_ "Juyeon!"

 

 **JUYEON:** _(smiles, pulling Chanhee into a hug)_ "I was just texting Changmin asking if I could come over for a bit." _(laughs)_ "I see he forgot to go shopping again."

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(rolls his eyes)_ "When does he not forget to go shopping?" _(scoffs)_ "I don't even ask him to do the dishes or anything, for heaven's sake! The least he could do is come here once a week!"

 

 **JUYEON:** _(laughing)_ "Chanhee, calm down." _(puts a hand on Chanhee's shoulder)_ "This is Changmin we're talking about. All he's had in his head since high school has been Younghoon."

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(sighs)_ "I wish he would pay attention more often." _(pushes the cart forward, moving into the aisle)_ "He's gonna regret how much time he spends thinking about Younghoon later in life." _(mocking, in Changmin's voice)_ "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me how annoying I was? I can't believe this." _(laughs)_

 

 **JUYEON:** "Oh wow." _(impressed, following Chanhee)_ "When did you get so good at impressions?"

 

 **CHANHEE:** "You tell me."

 

 **JUYEON:** _(changing the subject)_ "So, what’s for dinner tonight?"

 

 **CHANHEE:** "Chicken nachos." _(moves to grab a bottle of ranch off the shelf)_ "We had takeout yesterday and I know how much you guys love chicken."

 

 **JUYEON:** _(touched)_ "Aw Chanhee! You don't have to." _(frowns, then smirks)_ "I would have made tuna casserole instead."

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(stops)_ "Wait..." _(realization dawns on him)_ "Changmin hates tuna casserole!"

 

 **JUYEON:** _(cracks, starts to laugh)_ "Exactly!"

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(doubles over himself, laughing to the point he's wheezing)_ "You're evil, Lee Juyeon!"

 

 **JUYEON:** _(smirking)_ "I've been told that quite a lot in my lifetime."

 

 **CHANHEE:** "Juyeon, you're like, 20-something." _(moves down the aisle and turns towards the meat department)_ "Stop talking like you're 80 years old."

 

 **JUYEON:** _(dramatic, waving his arms around)_ "I can't help it, it's who I am."

 

 **CHANHEE:** "Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, sweetie." _(grabs a pack of chicken, throws it in the cart, continues towards the chip aisle)_ "So, how was bakery shift today?"

 

 **JUYEON:** _(groans)_ "The truck with all the new cookies Sangyeon ordered didn't show up. Customers wanted to throw hissy fits and yell at us, so basically, it was the usual."

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(grimaces)_ "Yikes. I don't know how you do it. As much as I despise retail and whatnot, here I am taking online classes in order to start a business." _(shakes his head)_

 

 **JUYEON:** "All that the higher-ups care about is customer satisfaction, but how are we supposed to 'satisfy the customers' if our products are coming in late and/or trucks are getting lost in transit?" _(exasperated)_ "Tell me how that makes sense?"

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(rolls his eyes, scoffs)_ "It doesn't. 'The customer is always right' my ass. How, in any situation, is a customer right? Retail rules and regulations irk me." _(turns down a new aisle)_

 

 **JUYEON:** _(nods his head, grabs a bag of tortilla chips and throws them into the cart)_ "They expect too much from us, yet they give us nothing to work with! The horror!"

 

 **CHANHEE:** "Fuck capitalism, bro. Everything's a mess. Global warming is happening too fast. Did you know the world is supposed to end in 13 years? You're supposed to enjoy life to the fullest, but how can you do that when Karen is complaining and asking to speak to a manager?"

 

 **JUYEON:** _(snickers)_ "Maybe instead of asking for a manager, she should be more worried about the kids she took from her husband."

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(clutches his chest, gasps, dramatic)_ "Oh! The horror!"

 

 **JUYEON:** _(horrified)_ "Did I tell you how a lady yelled at me the other day because she saw me drinking out of a plastic straw?" _(pitches his voice higher, mocking)_ "'How dare you! Don't you know the sea turtles are dying because of you!? You're an abomination!'"

 

 **CHANHEE:** "Oh my god, no."

 

 **JUYEON:** "Oh my god, yes. She almost smacked the can of soda I was drinking out of my hands." _(sighs)_ "Sangyeon had to call security."

 

 **CHANHEE:** "People are so wack. Like, newsflash, some of us can't afford metal straws, Susan. We're too busy paying bills and the debt that your generation is leaving us!" _(finishes his shopping list, pushes the cart of things to self-checkout)_

 

 **JUYEON:** "Honestly. Also, one person isn't going to make a difference." _(pulls out his wallet, scans his employee discount card)_ "She has a point, but she chose the wrong audience."

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(starts scanning groceries, bags them, then sets them back in the cart)_ "Why are people the way they are?" _(sighs heavily)_

 

 **JUYEON:** _(shrugs)_ "I don't know. At this point, I've lost faith in humanity."

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(pays for the groceries, grabs receipt, moves to exit the store)_ "Well, my 30 minutes of freedom from Changmin are up. Let's go see what Younghoon is up to, courtesy of Changmin."

 

 **JUYEON:** _(sarcastic)_ "Yay!"

 

 


	3. 0.2 — Spill the Tea

 

> **[ Grocery Mart Bakery, Saturday 5:23am, Opening Time]**

 

 

 

 

 **KEVIN:** _(standing by the glass case of donuts, humming a song to himself)_ "Hm, whoever closed yesterday didn't mark these down correctly."

 

 **HYUNJOON:** _(pops up from behind Kevin)_ "That would have been Irene. She's been lacking lately."

 

 **KEVIN:** _(drops the rag he was cleaning with)_ "Holy shit! You scared me!"

 

 **HYUNJOON:** "Ah ah ah. No cussing while on the job."  _(a cat-like smile appears)_ "You really should pay attention."

 

 **KEVIN:** _(rolls his eyes, continues cleaning the glass doors to the donut case)_ "Well, maybe I should buy you a collar so you'll make some damn noise every time you move."  _(mutters under his breath)_ "Fucking ninja-cat."

 

 **HYUNJOON:** _(hears Kevin, starts to giggle)_ "Ninja-cat, huh? What does that make you?"  _(ponders for a moment)_ "An elephant-dog?"

 

 **KEVIN:** _(glares at Hyunjoon, then turns around to ignore him)_

 

 **HYUNJOON:** "Oh c'mon. Don't be such a big baby, Kev."

 

 **KEVIN:** _(continues to ignore him, moves on to putting the racks of donuts in the glass case)_

 

 **HYUNJOON:** _(sighs)_ "Guess I won't tell you what happened this weekend..."  _(starts to walk away)_

 

 **KEVIN:** _(perks up)_ "Something... happened? There's tea to spill?"

 

 **HYUNJOON:** _(turns to walk back to Kevin)_ "If I said yes, would you stop being such a big baby?"

 

 **KEVIN:**  "Yes!"  _(points at the donut case)_ "Let me just finish these and I'll give you my full attention."

 

 **HYUNJOON:** _(nods, points behind him)_ "I'm going to take mark down to the shelves. I'll be back by the time you're done."  _(waves his hand-held device before pushing 2 carts away from the bakery section)_

 

 **KEVIN:** "Alright. I'll be here."

 

 

 

 

> **[Chanhee and Changmin's Apartment, Saturday 7:36am, Before Work]**

 

 

 

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(moving around the kitchen, making coffee and frying eggs and bacon)_

 

 **CHANGMIN:** _(walks in from the hallway)_ "Do you want me to make pancakes before I go?"

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(shakes his head)_ "No, I'll make Eric or Juyeon do it."  _(pauses)_ "Are they even awake yet?"

 

 **JUYEON:** _(peeks his head into the kitchen)_ "Am I even awake? Who do you take me for, Chanhee?"

 

 **CHANHEE:** "Lee Juyeon."  _(rolls his eyes, flips the eggs in the pan over)_ "That's who I take you for."

 

 **JUYEON:** _(gasps)_ "You know my name?!"

 

 **CHANGMIN:** _(looks between the two, has a piece of toast in his mouth. tries to speak but it's muffled)_ "You guys seem to be closer lately."

 

 **CHANHEE & JUYEON: ** _(look at Changmin, speak simultaneously)_ "Excuse me?"

 

 **CHANGMIN:** _(shrinks back, throws his hand up in defense)_ "I'm just saying. You guys never banter back and forth like this. It's... odd."

 

 **CHANHEE:** "Well, maybe..."  _(turns to Changmin, cross his arms, sarcastic)_ "It's because I go to the grocery store so often because  ** _somebody_**  keeps forgetting to do his share of shopping."

 

 **CHANGMIN:** _(finishes his toast and looks away, the tension in the room growing)_

 

 **ERIC:** _(walks into the kitchen, looks around)_ "What did I miss?"

 

 **JUYEON:** _(starts cackling)_ "Chanhee is finally confronting Changmin about the biggest problem Changmin has."

 

 **ERIC:** "Oh."  _(tilts his head)_ "Younghoon or grocery shopping?"

 

 **CHANGMIN:** _(exasperated, throws his hands up and then tosses them down)_ "Does everybody know about my bad habits?!"

 

 **CHANHEE, JUYEON & ERIC: **"Yes."

 

 **CHANGMIN:** "Hey!"  _(defensive)_ "It's not like I do it on purpose."

 

 **CHANHEE:** "Yes, Min. I realize this."  _(walks over to Changmin, kisses his cheek then pinches it)_ "I just love messing with you and making your life a living hell."

 

 **CHANGMIN:** _(smiles)_ "I know. I have to go to work now, but I'll go grocery shopping Monday! I promise."

 

 **JUYEON:** _(rolls his eyes)_ "The day Changmin goes grocery shopping on his own is the day that pigs fly."  _(eyes flick to Eric)_

 

 **ERIC:** _(filling up a plate of food, minding his own business. slides a piece of bacon into his mouth)_

 

 **JUYEON:** _(blunt)_ "Or the day that Eric finally confesses his love to Hyunjoon."

 

 **ERIC:** _(starts coughing uncontrollably, pounds his fist on his chest)_ "W-What?! Who says I l-love Hyunjoon? He's my bro!"

 

 **CHANGMIN & CHANHEE: **"Your bro-lover."

 

 **ERIC:** _(sits down at the table, sighs)_ "He's just my bro!"

 

 **JUYEON:** _(laughing, pats Eric on the back)_ "Whatever you say, buddy."

 

 **CHANGMIN:** "Alright, I gotta go. Love you guys, see you later for dinner!"  _(grabs his bag and his keys and waves before walking out the door)_

 

 **ERIC:** _(shovels eggs into his mouth, sulking)_

 

 **CHANHEE:** "Oh, you poor baby! Hyunjoon will eventually realize his love for you."

 

 **JUYEON:** "Oh, most definitely."

 

 **CHANHEE:** "But, I do believe someone else also has their eyes on you."  _(makes himself a plate)_

 

 **ERIC:** _(chokes on his eggs)_ "Who?"  _(swallows)_ "Also, can you stop trying to kill me? I can only choke so many times a day."

 

 **JUYEON:** "It's your fault you're eating like a pig."

 

 **ERIC:** "Hey!"

 

 **CHANHEE:** _(rolls his eyes)_ "Anyways, you'll find out soon enough. Just keep your eyes focused on the sun."

 

 **ERIC:** _(thinks, to himself)_ "Won't that make me blind?"  


 

> **[ Grocery Mart Bakery, Saturday** **12:46pm** **,** **Break** **Time]**

 

 

 

 

 **KEVIN:** _(sitting on one of the lounge chairs in the break room, eating his food)_

 

 **HYUNJOON:** _(walks and sits in front of Kevin, placing his lunch in front of him)_ "Alright, I'm ready to spill the tea."

 

 **KEVIN:** _(perks up)_ "Tea? Oh, I love tea. Please spill."

 

 **HYUNJOON:** _(opens his bag of chips)_ "Okay, so. This past weekend you'll never guess what happened."

 

 **KEVIN:** "You're right, I'll never guess. Continue."

 

 **HYUNJOON:** "So, this weekend was band practice, right? Eric and Sunwoo came over to my house and we hung out in the basement. We chilled out and ate food, then proceeded to write lyrics like usual."

 

 **KEVIN:** _(takes a sip of his can of coca-cola)_ "Mhmm."

 

 **HYUNJOON:** "So, when Eric went upstairs to use the bathroom, Sunwoo started asking me questions, and... I think he asked me out on a date."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly welcomed!! i’d love to hear feedback
> 
> hmu on twitter @angeihyunjin


End file.
